


Star Trek: Family

by Sailorsenshiringo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Kinda compliment to original series, Star Trek - Freeform, Team as Family, USS Family, Within star trek universe, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: Step aboard the USS Familia, a Federation Constitution class vessel captained by Kat Nottawa, a Native American woman given a crew and a mission to map the Stars. Her crew soon becomes family as they traverse through space, their adventures resulting in occasionally less ripped shirts than those on the Enterprise. Yet the adventures themselves are no less crazy.





	1. Introductions

Captain's log stardate 2258.42

I board USS Familia with high hopes. I am beginning my first stint as Captain on a fleet vessel. As captain I want to not become an elusive sort, but one that has a reputation with kindness. My hope is for the crew to be understanding and versatile towards whatever changes we may stumble into.

Pressing a button on her PADD, Kat side finally aboard the Familia a constitution-class ship built quite like the golden ship Enterprise. She sent everyone into the conference room with all of the other senior officers in order to discuss the overall mission of their six year journey into Space. Sitting down she took in the other officers aboard the ship. This being her first vessel that she was captain of she was therefore very nervous. To her left sat a Vulcan, his uniform made from the fabric used by medical officers. His hair curled around his face and his ears stuck out from the curls. Thinking to herself, she ran through names in her head. His, the Vulcan’s was S’elot. To her rights a slight petite woman who was in a red dress. A woman in Red, with a willowy appearance, followed by a freckled faced ginger all filed in. Following them was a woman in blue, who smiled as she sat down.

“Aaniin, I'm Kat,” she said towards all of them, yet also none of them in particular.

“Kat, as in Kat Nottawa?!” The woman beside her asked.

“Aye, welcome to the USS Familia, I am your Captain.” Smiling at the rental haired woman she nodded. “This is Amy, my first officer. This here is our CMO S'elot.”

The willowy woman in red held out her hand, her Midwestern accent soft and flowing, “Elizabeth Wood, Chief Engineer.”

“Wonderful to make your acquaintance.” Kat smiled and shook her hand, her own Midwestern accent nearly matching Elizabeth’s yet holding a woodsy hint to her upbringing in the hills of Kentucky.

“Madison Hohider,” the petite woman that was beside me said with a smile, and a slight southern drawl, “Chief Security, Captain.”

“I'm Beth Klerk, Chief Science Officer” a lilting British accent said, and the woman in blue nodded towards the captain and the first officer. 

“I'm Amy Macintyre, your first officer, it's wonderful to meet you, I am also a helmsman, so I am looking forward to working under Captain Nottawa here.” Her warm Aussie accent made Kat smile. 

“I am glad to have you aboard. Our goal here is to explore and document solar systems and map the regions of the Federation. This will be a six-year trip and I hope we are all prepared for what might happen.” Kat smiled. “I understand it will be strange and unique traveling space and mapping the Stars with everyone here. I hope we will all get along and come to positive terms with each other. Therefore I would like you to familiarize yourself with the ship and the crew thereof. My hope is for us to become close and understanding with each other throughout the next six years. I now dismiss you all to go to your stations and become familiar with your surroundings. It was wonderful to meet you all.”

The members of the crew filed out of the conference room. Kat walked towards the turbolift and boarded it with her Vulcan medical officer and her first officer Amy. 

“Bridge.” Kat said and nodded to S’elot, “Have you started to make the arrangements for the physicals of the crew Doctor?” 

“Indeed, it was most logical to begin the physicals early, I expect you in sickbay tomorrow, Captain. Ms. Macintyre, I expect you in Sickbay later this afternoon.” S’elot stepped off of the Turbolift and my first officer looked at me. 

“Sooo a Vulcan as our CMO?”

“Yup, Ms. Macintyre,” Kat said, “I trust him with my life, and I expect you to do the same.”

“Of course, Captain.” Amy said walking to her station, and Kat sat down in the angular captain’s chair. Everyone was in their places, having said their goodbyes to their family and friends last night and earlier today. Kat smiled softly. As the eldest of five, she was given the opportunity to be a role model for her siblings, and that she was. Second youngest Captain in the fleet, right after golden boy Jim Kirk. She smiled, it was nice to see that many of the crewmen had personalities that matched and formed a beautiful picture. Quite like a jigsaw puzzle, coming together to form a piece of art. 

“Hailing frequencies open, Captain.” The Lieutenant at the communications station stated, “Starfleet is giving us the go ahead to set off.”

“Thank you,” Kat swirled her chair to face the helm, and looked at her first officer, and their other helmsman. “Ms. Macintyre, Ensign Clark, impulse power til we clear the station, then warp factor three. We have a lot of space to explore, and only six minute years to do it in.”

“Aye Captain,” They both said turning towards the viewscreen and moving the Familia past the release doors of the space station.

“We’re off to Beta Quadrant for star mapping, so set course, Ensign.”

“Aye Captain,” Ensign Clark said, his hands moving to match the instruction of his captain. 

Captain’s Log- Supplemental

Kat spoke as the Familia warped closer to where they would be mapping stars. “The crew seems to be well prepared, as this is the first day of our journey. We are headed towards the Beta Quadrant, in hopes to map stars and systems unknown to the Federation, while remaining neutral and not crossing the Neutral Zone. 

As the shift changed Kat looked at her crew, they were good people. Several of the crewmen left the bridge in a hurry. Looking about Kat headed for the turbolift. Her first officer trail behind her as they left the bridge. Looking up to the top of the turbolift she vocalized her need to go to her room. Although being only the first day it was a long one. Saying her goodbyes to her first officer, she stepped off the turbolift.

Her head was in the clouds as she went into her room. To think that for 6 years she would live here was astounding. With high hopes for her crew and for this journey she picked up a book and curled onto her bed. She was lost to the fiction from years past. Who knew what the future has in store for her or her crew.


	2. Mix and mingle

Is a week and a half on board the Familia. Sitting on her Captain’s chair Kat looked amongst her crewmen. It seemed as if they haven't quite and gelled and come together as of yet. She sat watching the viewscreen for a few minutes, her mind was reeling with ways to improve the relationships between her crewmen. Suddenly she sat up straight, and the yeoman gave her a perplexed look as she was given a PADD to sign off on. So far they had verified 70 stars in the quadrant and verified 27. Ms. Klerk was well versed in overseeing the projects that were thrown at her Scientific Team.

After signing some verifications for the Brass, Kat hit the intercom system button. “This is your Captain speaking, I will be organizing get togethers for every shift in a week, I look forward to witnessing everyone enjoying themselves!” after making the announcement, she felt it had been a bit rash on her part.

The bridge, which generally had a hum of muttered voices had gone silent as the crew looked at their captain.

“It's for crew morale, we all need to get to know each other anyways.” She awkwardly said, luckily saved by her first officer.

Amy smiled and nodded, “I'll help you organize Captain.”

“Amy, it's Kat, I don't like all the 'captain this captain that’ ok?” Kat smiled and winked at Amy as a friendly gesture.

“Aye, Ca---tt?”

“There we go.” Smiling she went back to watching the viewscreen. Space sailed past, and Kat felt at ease, looking at her PADD she went into planning the get togethers, seeing as there was nothing better to occupy her time.

The week whizzed by, and Amy and Kat had spent their time while off duty prepping the recreation rooms for their mix and mingle. The tables were covered in colorful tablecloths, and streamers decorated the walls. Kat, as a small request, had a maypole in each rec room. Amy and a few others set up when Kat called her siblings on her PADD, and overall the mix and mingle seemed to be a good idea. Several of the crew members had told her that it was a superb idea, and personally, Kat was a bit anxious. Never had parties been her favorite scene. Her favorite pastime was a bit of music and a book in her hand.

Before her shift, Kat made her way to sickbay. S’elot, although Vulcan, he'd grown up as a transfer student at Kat’s high school, and he knew most everything. Stepping into sickbay, S'elot looked up and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Nerves over the party, it is illogical Captain.” S'elot said, “Yet you seek me to reassure your nerves. Your decision, despite rash in nature was a logical way to get the crew to bond.”

“You don't think it was just not well thought out?”

“Illogical, Kat.” S'elot crossed his arms, and though not tall, he had an unmoving face, and an air of determination.

“As always, you're correct.” Giving him a smile, her curls bouncing, she headed off towards the bridge. Her black boots clacked on the floors, and her gold skirt swished back and forth. Her crew nodded towards her to acknowledge her, and she shot them all bright smiles that matched her stride and swaying hips. S'elot had reassured her in his own way, and now she was ready to finish her shift to meet her crew. 

As expected they had a simple day of star mapping. Alpha shift had gone easily, and Kat although anxious smiled as she left the bridge with her other crew. Amy stood right beside Kat and lightly elbowed her Captain in the ribs. 

“Ooh, this is so exciting!” Amy’s warm Australian accident said, red hair bobbing as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

“Should be.” Kat said as they made their way to the recreation rooms. There the room was nearly filled, and crew members were mingling. Awkwardly Kat walked with Amy, suddenly getting stopped by T’fal the Vulcan solar historian they had onboard.

“Captain, I heard you went to school with the Doctor. Logically I must ask if you know of his cycles.”

“Logically, ensign T’fal, that would be his information that even if I did know, I would not inform you. As I know Vulcans don't discuss what you have brought up.” Looking at her I gave a small smile, “But as a kindness, I must inform you that he is gay. Good Day ensign.” Walking away Kat sighed. Nosy crew members will be the end of her. She had lost her first officer in the crowd when. She then spotted the flaming color of her first officer's hair. Walking over, only making small conversation with those who came and confronted her, she finally sat down at the circular table that Amy had seemed to claim. 

Several of the members of the bridge crew had started to sit with them as well. Soon they were talking about everything and nothing at all. S'elot added an “illogical” every so often, while also delivering stories in an oh so familiar logical cadence to Kat. The lull of conversing between them, and easy laughter relaxed Kat. The group then came to conclusion that they were all to become great friends. Little did they know that they would become more than that in the coming years.


	3. The Lyrical Child pt. 1

Captain’s Log

Today we were asked to explore a planet to gain understanding of the solar patterns and the starmapping from planets in this quadrant. Seemingly Ms. Klerk deemed it to be an M class planet, and we also could only find small tribal areas. I gave the go ahead for myself, and some of my most qualified crewmembers to beam down to the surface. This included Ms. Klerk, myself, S’elot, and my first officer Ms. Macintyre. Elizabeth, our darling engineer beamed us down, and Ms. Hohider took control of the ship as my second in command. Once we reached the surface, we set up our area for our mapping session, and I am now sitting away from Ms. Klerk and Macintyre, watching, seeing if anything will go wrong. S’elot is looking at some of the wildlife, as it is a good time to learn of alien planets and xenobiology. 

 

“Captain, I keep hearing something from the westward side of our established viewing area.” S’elot said and Kat glanced about, her eyes resting upon a young child that looked upon them from the bushes. The child’s skin was an avacado sort of shade, and ridges framed it’s face, Kat only could smile before it ran off. 

“S’elot, it looked to be a child.” Kat called looking at everyone. 

“If it returns we’ll help it out.” The Australian lilt came from behind Kat.

“Good point Amy, get back to work all, I'll patrol the perimeter.”

“It is only logical that I assist Captain.” S’elot said, stepping away from the foliage.

Walking away from the group and carefully surveilling the area S’elot spoke. “Captain, I quite enjoy our crew, thank you for choosing me as your CMO.”

“S’elot, two things, one: we went to school together, I know you can call me Kat. It's not physically impossible for you, and two: you deserve it.”

Suddenly the same child popped around a boulder and Kat looked at S’elot. Turning on the universal translator Kat softly walked over to the child. She waved at S’elot to go and alert the others of the child, and she bent down at the level of the child.

“Hello, I'm Captain Nottawa of the USS Familia, are you alright?”

“Once there was a way, to get back homeward, once there was a way to get back home.” The child said, and it struck a chord in the Captain's memory.

“Are you lost?”

Pointing over across the foliage to a path the child stated “the long and winding road.” 

Once again, there was an inkling of familiarity in the child's words, but it had yet to click in her brain. Behind her, though, without stealth, the rest of the away team walked over. 

“The long and winding road, which leads to your door.” The child said and it clicked.

“Will never disappear?” Kat asked.

“I've been down that road before.” The child said and Kat nodded and turned to her crewmates. “They speak in lyric.”

“Lyric?” Ms. Klerk said and looked over at her captain and the child in confusion. “Are you sure Captain?”

“Of course, I didn’t get started in the ‘fleet as a communications officer for nothing.”

S’elot rose an eyebrow and a shook his head, “You specialized in non-verbal communications.”

“Music, S’elot is a feeling, not a verbalization.” Kat looked at the child again. “Carry on my wayward son.”

Getting up, the small frame of the child started to walk towards the road. “Walk this way.”

Looking at her planet-side crew she nodded, and they followed the child. Looking around they took in their surroundings. Kat opened her communicator and told her crew what was happening, it seemed like star mapping wasn’t happening today. She informed to have security officers beam down to collect the survey equipment. 

The road led to a small settlement where it was shown that the small framed native was a child. “Come together, right now!” The child said, grabbing Kat’s wrist and bringing her over to the adults which stood no higher than her shoulder. Starting to say a lyric for greeting, the adults turned away and pushed the child to the floor. Confused, S’elot stepped forward and looked over the child, a whispered “illogical” under his breath. The child seemed to be in pain and the others, the adults seemed to shun them. 

Kat bent down to the child who looked at her with a bit of hope. “Hey, Jude, don’t make it bad, take a sad song and make it better.” She whispered to the child.

“The world is treating me bad, misery.” The child whispered.

Amy looked around and the others that were once out and moving around had receded into their houses. “Kat, was the child shunned?”

“I think so.”

“Only logical.”  
“What do we do now?” Beth Klerk asked. 

“S’elot,” Kat began, “Let’s get back to the place we were going to starmap.” looking at the child.

“Dear prudence, won’t you come out to play?” Kat said to the child, “Get back, get back.”

“Back to where you once belonged?” The child asked and Kat nodded. The child looked broken and S’elot gave Kat a pointed look that she had seen before. It was the look he had given her when Molly, Kat’s youngest sibling had fallen, and Kat thought she was okay for walking herself back into the house. Come to find out she wasn’t and now Kat was seeing the same situation pan out with the child in front of them. 

Amy and Beth seemed surprised by the silent exchange, but without a word Kat picked up the child. “Let’s get back to where we were.” Looking at S’elot. “I need you to examine them once we get to the area we were at. Amy, comm Elizabeth and tell her that we need to keep the Security officers down here, and that Madison should be prepared for that.”

“Elizabeth.” Amy said into her comm, “Let Madi know we are going to need her officers longer than planned we had a bit of a mishap.”

“What happened?”

“There was a kid that stumbled into our survey area, and the Captain seems to speak it’s language.”

 

“Well, this will be an interesting log to the Brass.” Elizabeth said with a chuckle. “I’ll see you all when you beam back up.”

Coming back to the area where they started this day, Kat set the child down on some of the blankets they had set down when they arrived so they wouldn’t come in contact with some of the plants that they were unaware of the effects they’d have on them. Stepping away, but not very far away, Kat made room for S’elot. Checking over the kid, S’elot stopped at their arms. 

“Seems there are many small fractures, and they are malnurished.” S’elot gave Kat a look that was very specific to her. 

“You can’t be?” Kat looked at S’elot. “No, the brass would never allow it!” 

“Kat, at least allow me to do a mind meld, I need to find out why the child is alone and shunned.” 

Looking at her away team, “Amy, what do you think.”

“Do it.”

“Beth?” 

“Aye Captain, I think S’elot is right.”

“Go ahead then S’elot.” 

Placing his hands upon the child’s ridges that framed its face, and the areas around it’s forehead. With S’elot’s eyes closed, Kat waited with bated breath. Amy looked upon this, and thought how this was what she expected when going into Starfleet, Beth on the other hand was quite surprised, this wasn’t how she planned on today going. 

It was quiet as S’elot continued the mind meld. Finally after about five minutes they came out of it, and S’elot looked at his captain. “They found a satellite that had fallen from the sky, and that’s where they learned how to vocalize. Their race does not speak verbally, they are able to converse mentally. Yet when they discovered the satellite, they lost that ability thusly getting them shunned and only able to discuss things in lyrics they learned from the satellite. They have been living alone, without resources for about a year, and they have enamored themselves to you, Captain.”

“What are the chances of us not interfering with this planet, but re-establishing them into this culture?”

“Slim to none, if we leave them, they will not survive very much longer.” S’elot said and Kat cursed under her breath, and looked at the child. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Kat said and her hands rubbed her temples and she looked over at her crewmen. “We have to make a decision then, what do we do?” Sighing she looked at the four of them, “Is this against the Prime Directive, and do we take the child with us.”

“With you, you mean?” Beth said with a smile, knowingly looking over at her Captain.

“Well, you have me there.” Kat said, “Least we could do is give the child the proper medical treatments.” She then looked around at the packed up equipment. She called for the two security officers to come over, and she picked up the child. “Picture yourself in a boat on a river, With tangerine trees and marmalade skies.”

“Seven to beam up.” Amy said, and then they were back on the Familia. 

Stepping off of the transporter pad, Kat looked at Amy. “Senior Officer Meeting in an hour, let everyone know. S’elot, let’s get this kid to sickbay.”


End file.
